


Daily Growing

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 2





	Daily Growing

房间里旋律游荡，阳光趁着风捉弄窗帘的间隙漏进来，招摇一下就消失。李知勋没有察觉地坐在墙的对面，在写的旋律太多了，理出一点头绪就不能停下，不知道是工作牵引着他，还是他在跟工作缠斗，这样不知不觉地做上一整个白天，四个小时，八个小时，甚至也可以更久。反正困了身后有沙发，饭点有人送饭进来。

“喵---”房门被推开的时候，猫咪探头好奇地沿着门缝送进来柔柔的一声。李知勋本能地对门口的小家伙露出宠爱的微笑，走过去把它捞起来托在怀里看看毛，揉揉肚子“哎一股我们珊妮吃得饱饱的呢---”权顺荣在茶几前走来走去张罗着拿纸巾水杯摆好饭菜，嘴里絮絮叨叨着:“也不看看她爸爸是谁，怎么可能让她饿肚子，知勋哪赶紧洗手来吃饭，要吃饭了别玩猫了---”

“真是的你，比我妈还唠叨呀比我妈还唠叨。”李知勋把猫咪放下，猫儿前腿一落地就一溜烟地沿着门缝溜走看不见影了，绝情的家伙，李知勋抱怨着，“你们这些调皮鬼。”权顺荣平常看起来稳重，到了他跟前总是做些让他为难的举动，他抱怨里带着点害羞，最终还是洗手坐下来准备吃饭。家常饭菜样样有余，算是饱食富足之家。

“当然咯，妈妈那么认真地把你交到我手上，照顾你是我的职责嘛。”权顺荣确认给李知勋拿的筷子两根头尾对齐，递过去盯着他打开热腾腾的米饭，“别光顾着扒饭，吃点这个，春白菜下来了，切丝炒杂菜特别好吃。”一边自己手里在削苹果。

“你什么时候这么懂时节菜了。”李知勋别扭地笑了笑，但还是大口吃着，米饭香喷喷的，白菜嚼起来也有股清甜味，就埋头安静吃着，权顺荣把苹果切好放在碗里，悄悄起身走掉。之后李知勋在电脑前继续忙活的时候，他会再来把碗筷收掉。

民宿的事情算不上多但也不少，照顾猫咪，看着姨母打扫卫生，跟老客人搭讪，一天中的大半悄无声息就过去。天黑前，李知勋从写歌的工作间里走出，权顺荣也收拾停当去附近的舞蹈学校给晚上来上课的学生指导练习，两个人运转周全一个店的生意，在他们那届毕业生里，是难得生活安稳的类型。

-

毕业之前，李知勋和权顺荣分别是各自学院小有名气的学生。李知勋凭借作曲协会的认证成为年纪轻轻的热门制作人，权顺荣在几场舞蹈大赛上的表现也足够亮眼。但俩人很少露出意气风发的样子，李知勋拒绝了在国外音乐学院任教的老师的邀请，权顺荣也没有在那个胜出可以出道的节目上更进一步，而是在毕业后迅速地、自然地生活在一起，慢悠悠过着形影不离的日子。

那些认为他们的感情会出现问题的声音从未断过。李知勋坐在信号不好的琴房里接听电话，话筒那边断断续续传来老师强烈的表达:“知勋啊...这种感情...我见得太多了...很多都是毕业就分手...更何况你们同岁...同龄人里，你能找到几个跟你真正心意相通的?有几个人真的因为你的音乐，而不是你的名气才走近你的?年轻艺术家...感情上面...不可能...千万不要...”

“谢谢老师。我明白您的意思。”李知勋平静挂断电话，抱着琴谱走出去，仔细转动钥匙锁好琴房的门，在走廊里站着的权顺荣难得没有声音，他走过去问，“顺荣啊，怎么啦?”男朋友有时候就像小孩，开心不开心直来直去，脸颊肉手感很好，不高兴的时候上吊的眼梢看起来都没有那么精神了。

“啊啊，没有，就是，我们知勋要喝烧酒吗，我今天特别想喝烧酒来着。”

李知勋有点意外，但还是笑着回答:“当然好，回家路上再带几支鸡爪回去。”

那时候说是家的地方，不过是一个只够两个人躺下来舒展手脚的单间公寓，地板上堆满了书和乐器盒子，进门之后就没有太多下脚的地方。但在那张窄窄的小小的床上，两个人把彼此的气味染到自己身体的每一寸皮肤里，头挨着头一起看恐怖电影或者搞笑录像带，这样可以度过休息的日子每一个时辰。

-

每一个时辰，絮絮地说着没用的话过来了。以前在一起的时候说过哪些话都不记得。记得的只是些想起来让人脸红的事情，所以也没法说。因此，每次搞什么相识两周年五周年的活动，李知勋总是一直笑，笑弯了眼睛，但是没办法说出来一句话，权顺荣脸红得比谁都厉害，一边大喊“我跟我们知勋五周年纪念日!”一边告诉别人他是个内向的人这种事讲出来真是不好意思。呀，小子，我可没看到你有什么不好意思的，不是只穿着地板袜楼上楼下都跑了一遍告诉所有客人了吗，李知勋赌气地关起门来，反正稍后权顺荣会拜托其他人看店，自己乖乖洗好进来的。

相识久了对彼此的身体都很熟悉，李知勋勾起白白的小腿贴在权顺荣腰间，例行公事嘱咐他一句“轻点”权顺荣大力点头快要把颈子折断一样“内!”其实根本控制不住，也不太懂如何控制，只会说着“呜呜呜呜因为太喜欢知勋了，我的好朋友知勋啊，我们知勋好软、好舒服”一边不知根底地往里面顶，李知勋勉强摆着腰努力让自己的姿势舒服一点，耐心地攀着权顺荣的脖子等他找到那个地方，两个人贴在一起喘气，肉体上过了电般的快感总是很快就消失了，李知勋只是喜欢埋在权顺荣怀里的时候，那种什么也看不见、只有他、只有他面前的自己存在的感觉。悬停在宇宙中一个饱经灌溉的小秘密。是属于人生丰厚的礼物，他贫瘠的成长季节里一份悄然破壳的依恋。他迷恋那个，比什么都强烈，不管不顾。

-

曾经，因为年纪小，常常被说很多事情做不到。抱着吉他没有希望地练了个昏天黑地也还是弹不出录音带里的感觉，手指磨破又愈合，长出厚厚的平平的茧。钢琴键敲打到手指起火，果然不可能做得更好。比赛前一夜心态崩溃，躲起来一个人待着，学会了喝酒，就在没人的地方喝。比赛比砸了，同龄人还在为一只溜溜球、一只能放出旋律的随身听心驰神往不已的年纪，完全不懂他的心情。

那样的季节，下过一场雨，心情也要比雨弥散得更远。在学校里一多半时间是神游，对于功课，李知勋足够聪明，总能靠快速的吸收力完成应付的考试，老师们也知道八年级三班那个沉默寡言的小子有些特别的才能，只是偶尔提醒他一次上课不要睡觉。

偶然在校园音乐节上看到在场地中央跳舞的小子，明明李知勋是对人感受很淡的性格，却怎么也忘不掉。那个男孩，就像自己擅长音乐一样，一定也很擅长跳舞---甚至看着他的当下，没有人会去想是否擅长、是否厉害的问题不是吗?他笑得那么开心，跟周围随便的什么人一起热舞，节奏错了就笑着挠挠头等别人一拍子，大家围着他玩得特别快乐，至于在放的音乐，不管是爵士还是嘻哈，场地上又有几个人会那么认真去分辨、去听?

“知勋啊，你是不一样的孩子，你的性格天生就是这样子，你要在音乐上取得更高的成就，证明给别人看。”

不知道什么时候起，自己曾经没太在意过的一句话，却成为李知勋带在身上的印记。他大量地投入练习，对于技术的处理尽量探索边界，由练习带来的效果很快沉淀为气质，开始有大人夸他老成、沉稳、细心，或者是年少有为。

听到称赞的一瞬间，也许是有那么一种“和他们都不一样”的快感，那也是拼命练习的时候期待的结果。可这个结果是否就能转换成人生的永恒公式，把本来不平静的宇宙，镇压为一潭沉静的湖水，无需多言就能源源不断地产生快乐呢。

至于音乐本来的意义---那个没人掌握终极答案的东西是什么，即使是这么厉害的李知勋，也要花费功夫去寻找一把钥匙吗。

-

因为年纪小，很多事非常明白自己做不到。

年纪小才被夸赞的，对于专业人士来说，那些都是题中应有之义。人生不可能在每个阶段都做到最好。李知勋怀着那样的心情，可以说是有点幼稚也有点不为人知地失望了，他去地下音乐节上狂欢，体会那些不懂音乐或者很懂音乐的人们，在那儿，人和人没有距离，齐声合唱时只剩下情绪碎片，酒液浇湿身体过后，热情反而更加旺盛，破碎里夹杂着痛苦，李知勋就这样第一次醉到不省人事。

结束前看到熟悉的影子，跟上去拉着他不让走，吞吞吐吐不知道说了什么，这些都是日后再从权顺荣嘴里听到的转述。

他说，你突然跑出来拉着我，问我，喜欢跳舞吗，喜欢音乐吗，我当然说喜欢啊。但是很奇怪你为什么问那样的问题...我听说过你，八年级二班，啊不，三班的怪胎--不是我说的，有人那么说而已。我觉得你蛮酷的，讨厌你的人看到你那么厉害，渐渐地都不敢说什么了。可是你却说你一点也不满意。

那时候，在人群里热舞，跳得浑身大汗的权顺荣，捧着忽然倒在自己怀里赖着不走的奶团子的脸，难得认真地问了:“李知勋，你对自己不满意吗？可是有人想要成为你都不能够，有那么多人会因为你的音乐喜欢你。”

李知勋第一次猛灌威士忌，头晕眼花“哇”地一声吐了，扶着墙在路边吐完吹着风，头那么痛那么痛的当下，精神出走地说了句日后让他后悔不已的话:“那如果我羡慕你呢，如果我喜欢你呢，那么多人喜欢我，对你来说会成为喜欢我的理由吗？”

他怎么会讲那样直白的话。李知勋自己长大后都觉得神奇，果然还是太小了吧。就像爸爸说“你还小，创作的事要先打好基础再来”，老师说“感情的欠缺暂时可以用技术补足，但是这部分是以后一定要融进去的”，都在说那个“再”和那个“以后”，可骄傲的李知勋等不及了。

他现在就需要爱。太需要了。需要知道自己在被爱，需要源源不断地表达爱，他不会说，甚至制作歌曲的时候也不会特意想着恋爱的感觉去写，但是没有爱，他的音乐就无法进行。

“原来是这样呀，”权顺荣臭屁地得意了一下，然后认真答题:“我也许会因为你是比我更优秀的人而佩服你，但是喜欢你，可以是喜欢你的皮肤好，手指好看，声音很好听，害羞的样子很可爱，是我平时看不到的样子...李知勋，我好像也有一直在观察你。”

笨拙的第一次亲吻，李知勋不知道从哪里找了水执意要漱口，权顺荣不知道该不该伸舌头，最终这个吻没有完成时，而只是停在了唇间细小的纹路上，像蝴蝶经停花瓣只给了一只敏感而脆弱的触角。我们可真是笨蛋啊。李知勋想。这种滋味只有身体会记得，所以日后每一次接吻都很清晰地回想起来了，当初，决定在一起的我们是笨蛋。

-

因为年纪小，被认为许多事上无法负责。最初做的决定，喝过一场酒常常就忘记了，时间是不存在的东西。对于年少的人来说，总是反反复复不厌其烦谈论的，那些不确定、滚热的单词和更真挚的内心图景，人生的风景一次都不停，似乎都怪时间给了人忘记的理由。

李知勋写完一首歌，走出门去看见权顺荣在前台支着手肘打瞌睡，不知道怎么伸出手从背后摩梭着他衣服上的纹理蹭过去，两手在腰间环抱。权顺荣昏昏欲睡伸手捏住他伸到前面来的手，小猫一样呢喃着“知勋啊”，李知勋说“嗯”然后把脸埋在他背上闭起眼睛休息。珊妮在客厅里玩球，追逐自己的尾巴一直跑一直跑。门外，浮云白日，过路行人看见民宿门里的小猫偶尔驻足多看一眼，顺便看到的民宿的牌子上写着“豪雨小栈”。


End file.
